isufandomcom-20200214-history
Eldeel
is a winged man who lives a solitary life on the top of the tower in the Land of Origins. Before Adol lost his memory, the two had encountered each other… History Eldeel is the last of the Eldeen, a winged race of humanlike people. In Games Ys IV: Dawn of Ys Ys IV: Mask of the Sun Eldeel was close friends with Leeza and took care of her. He had low self-esteem since he wasn't like his Eldeen ancestors-- "important" or "powerful". He was constantly depressed because he had to hold the burden of being the last of the Eldeen. Once the Romun Empire arrives in Celceta, Eldeen is deceived by Gruda, who claims that the power of the Eldeen can be restored with the Mask of the Sun and its Three Eyes. Blinded by his own desires, Eldeen works alongside Gruda, Gadis, and Bami to obtain the Mask of the Sun, the Eye of the Sun, the Eye of the Earth. He soon became stronger than all three of the Mages and was deemed superior among the group. Eldeel also serves as the Final Boss. Throughout the battle, he will strike Adol with lightning bolts and his own feathers. Later on in the fight, he summons the souls of Gruda, Gadis, and Bami from Hell and transforms their souls into armor. With this armor, he will warp throughout the battlefield and launch waves of energy around him. Eventually, the power of Lefance and the Five Disciples intervenes and breaks Eldeel's armor, forcing him to continue using his feathers. From this point on, he begins distorting the battlefield and making the ground disappear momentarily. In Ys IV: Mask of the Sun, his battle theme is A Great Ordeal. In Ys IV: Mask of the Sun -a new theory-, he uses The Final Indecisive Battle instead. Ys: Memories of Celceta Eldeel is one of the last members of the winged race called the Eldeen who built the advanced civilization using the special metal called emelas. The artifacts that he brought to Celceta, the Akashic Records which can predict the future and rewrite reality and its control key Mask of the Sun, are the key elements in the story of Ys: Memories of Celceta. Eldeel acts as the giver of knowledge. He invites certain people to come to the tower of guidance where he resides and gives them the key knowledge that would be responsible for changing the course of the world, as dictated in the book of life. In order to prevent those people from coming back, they would lose their memories of the encounter and only remember the knowledge that they received, which would be triggered later on. Gallery darkeldeel.jpg|Eldeel taken over by his dark persona in Ys: Memories of Celceta. Trivia * Eldeel is responsible for recommending the title of "adventurer" to Adol. This marks the point where Adol starts to get recognized as adventurer, as opposed to swordsman. * Eldeel's sealing himself at the end of the story marks the complete end of the Eldeen civilization although the seal is not necessarily permanent. * Memories of Celceta is the first version of Ys IV where Eldeel does not die by the end of the story. While the winged ones can seal themselves, it is possible for them to reawaken or affect the world, as seen with other winged ones such as Feena, Reah, and Alma in the series. Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Ys: Memories of Celceta Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ys IV Characters Category:Eldeel